Dragoman
Dragoman Prime Requiste: WIS Requirements: INT 9, WIS 9, CHA 9 Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 14 excerpt from ''Travels in the Demense of the Dragon King, by Bardas of Lunaceaum:'' "The dragomans are selected from the populace at age eight, and given a harsh, thorough, and exacting education in languages, diplomacy, warfare, management, magical theory and practice, history, the arts, etc. An initiate can expect to serve as a spearman guard at the Golden Tower for a bit, and then on to the first of several positions. Placed atop is the Grand Vizier and Prime Minister, who rose from eight-year old through the ranks, just like every one of his brothers. The Dragon rules – he does not meddle. Presently he lounges atop the Golden Tower, the sounds and smells of his city below wafting up to please him, for nothing pleases him more than orderliness and the hum of human activity. Some say he is mostly asleep. Others that he never sleeps, rather he spends every hour reading the reams of scrolls his dragomans write and import from faraway, while alternately scrying distant lands in the colossal Mirror of Memory – an object of great antiquity which The Dragon had excavated centuries ago. Mostly though, the people say, The Dragon listens. He listens to every voice in his city, and can hear even the meekest prayer or child's sobbing. The Dragon will instruct his dragomans to bring the machinery of law and justice to bear if the voices he hears raise his ire. It is well that he is just, for nothing escapes The Dragon." Weapons and Armor: '''Dragomans are trained combatants, but physical conflict is not their entire focus. They are familiar with light armor (leather and lighter) and shields. They are trained to fight with a weapon and shield or with a two-handed weapon, but don't use the two-weapon fighting style. Dragomans are trained in the use of all spears, polearms, swords, and daggers. Those dragomans whose career path takes them into the martial realm will often supplement their initial training (by taking the Armor Training and/or Martial Training proficiencies). '''Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave '''- one attempt per round per every other level. * '''1st Level: Languages - all dragomans are proficient in following languages: Draconic, Hastani, Korshani, Kylarian, and Tyrian. * 2nd Level: Call Upon Draconic Patron to Cast Divine Spells * 2nd Level: Arcane Dabbling - '''The dragoman may attempt to use magic items created with arcane magic. At level 2, he must make a proficiency throw of 16+ or the attempt backfires. The proficiency throw required reduces by 2 per level, to a minimum of 3+. * '''3rd Level: Inspire Courage - '''The dragoman can improve the morale of troops by inspiring courage. Inspiring courage requires a few moments of oration before a battle (one round), and grants the character’s allies within a 50' radius a +1 bonus to attack throws, damage rolls, morale rolls (for monsters or NPCs allied with the dragoman), and saving throws against magical fear. The bonus lasts for 10 minutes (1 turn). The dragoman can inspire courage in any given character once per day per class level. The dragoman cannot inspire courage on characters who are already engaged in combat. * '''4th Level: Scribe Scrolls * 4th Level: Grey Lore - '''The dragoman can '''turn undead as a cleric of half his class level. In addition, When the dragoman casts spells that inflict fear effects (such as cause fear), the spell effects are calculated as if he were two class levels higher than his actual level of experience, and are resisted with a -2 penalty on the saving throw. * 5th Level: Battlefield Prowess - '''Any henchmen and mercenaries hired by the dragoman gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he personally leads them. * '''6th Level: Draconic Archives - '''As the dragoman rises in rank, he receives increased access to the voluminous magical archives maintained by The Dragon. He adds four spells of any level he may cast to his repertoire. * '''6th Level: Conduct Minor Divine Magical Research * 7th Level: Consular Network - 'Dragomans are often sent on diplomatic missions, where they will endeavor to build a network of friends and contacts. ' '''Whenever dragomans buy and sell equipment, hire retainers, and engage in mercantile ventures in a market they have previously visited, they treat the market as if it were one market class larger than its actual size. (Class I markets remain Class I markets.) * '''8th Level: Perceive Intentions - '''Years of adjudicating disputes have given dragomans of this rank the ability to '''perceive intentions by detecting tiny variations in others’ body language, vocal inflection, and nervous response. The dragoman always know the exact reaction result (Hostile, Unfriendly, etc.) of creatures he interacts with, even if the creatures attempt to lie or conceal their reactions. Creatures with a CHA greater than the dragoman’s WIS are immune to this power (and the dragoman will know they are immune). * 9th Level: Bureau (as Hideout) * 10th Level: Draconic Archives - '''As the dragoman rises in rank, he receives increased access to the voluminous magical archives maintained by The Dragon. He adds four spells of any level he may cast to his repertoire. * '''10th Level: Brew Potions * 12th Level: Draconic Archives - '''As the dragoman rises in rank, he receives increased access to the voluminous magical archives maintained by The Dragon. He adds four spells of any level he may cast to his repertoire. * '''14th Level: Craft Permanent Divine Magic Items Dragoman Level Progression Dragoman Divine Spells Dragoman Spell List 1st Level: Command Word, Cure Light Wounds*, Light*, Protection From Evil, Remove Fear* 2nd Level: Augury, Bless*, Enthrall, Hold Person, Silence 15' Radius 3rd Level: Continual Light*, Glyph of Warding, Locate Object, Prayer, Remove Curse* 4th Level: Cure Serious Wounds*, Dispel Magic, Protection from Evil (Sustained), Speak With Plants, Tongues* 5th Level: Fear, Insect Plague, Quest, Scry, Strength of Mind* *''reversible'' Dragoman Saving Throws Dragoman Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th levels) Alchemy, Apostasy, Armor Training, Battle Magic, Command, Contemplation, Diplomacy, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Fighting Style, Healing, Hedge Wizardry, Knowledge, Language, Laying on Hands, Leadership, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Martial Training, Military Strategy, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Prestidigitation, Profession, Quiet Magic, Theology, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Divine Classes